100 Moments in Time
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: "If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made of." Another collection of humanised prompts featuring our favorite penguins and the rest of the zoo crew. Same drill as before, each prompt can range from 1 sentence to a few paragraphs, cover various genres, and pairings.
1. Moments 1-20

**Just a reminder that there's a link to my tumblr as well as the Park Avenue ask-blog on my profile.**

* * *

 ** _Moments 1-20_**

 _"There's a time for all things."- William Shakespeare_

 **1) Proper**

Private often found himself annoyed with how Skipper went about things. From how he greeted newcomers to the neighborhood to how he disregarded proper procedures on missions.

 **2) Recover**

It was hard when anyone on the team got injured, but when it was Skipper a sense of dread would settle over the remaining three. He was impossible to deal with when he was recovering.

 **3) Noisy**

Between Julian and Kowalski noise canceling headphones were not only a good investment, but a necessity.

 **4) Pack**

"Well you and your pack can leave now, North Wind has this covered," classified as a hand toward the door.

"Rookery," Kowalski stated before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"A group of penguins is a rookery, not a pack." Kowalski swallowed thickly as the agent glared at him.

"Get out."

 **5) Counterclockwise**

Private was horrified to learn merry-go-rounds went counterclockwise in North America.

 **6) Moonlight**

There was something about only having the light of the full moon to see that brought out something primal in Skipper.

 **7) Chocolate**

Kowalski loved sweet but the chocolate Private thought back from London turned his stomach. There was such a thing as too sweet. But it did explain why Private thought Hershey's was bitter.

 **8) Addiction**

Private wouldn't call his affection for Peanut Butter Winkies's an addiction. Going to the store for some at two in the morning was merely a craving – very strong craving.

 **9) Glitter**

The Penguins always knew when Julian had been in their base. Not only did he always leave the kitchen a mess – he always left behind glitter.

 **10) Thunder**

Marlene always got excited at the first rumble of the storm.

 **11) Mask**

Skipper wasn't certain who Archie thought he was fooling with that mask – other than Private in the mass population of their block.

 **12) Multitasking**

Phil and Mason were masters of multitasking. Who knew it was possible to hold a tea cup with your foot and be able to drink out of it while reading the newspaper?

 **13) Wild**

Waking up between Rico and Julian with no memory of how we got there why Kowalski could only conclude that he had one wild night.

 **14) Taboo**

Even Julian knew not to ask about Rico scars.

 **15) Diamond**

Marlene had only thought Skipper was joking when he told her he'd get her the Hope diamond after they watch the Titanic.

 **16) Mistletoe**

Heaven help anyone who got caught under the mistletoe with Rico.

 **17) Vanilla**

"Come on Private! Be a little adventurous for once," Skipper practically begged when he saw the private had gotten chocolate ice cream.

"I did Skippa, I normally get vanilla."

 **18) Fire**

Maybe it was just because Rico had an appetite for destruction, he loved the smell that accompanied fire.

 **19) Bell**

"That's it Ringtail I'm putting a bell on you!" Skipper shouted as the young man snuck up on him for the 8th time that day.

 **20) Red**

There was one color the Penguins would never wear. It already stained their hands.


	2. Moments 21-40

**Just a reminder that there's a link to my tumblr as well as the Park Avenue ask-blog on my profile.**

* * *

 **Moments 21-40**

 _"And in the end, it's not the years in your life that counts. It's the life in your years." –Abraham Lincoln_

 **21) Ribbon**

"[…] and that men is why I always carry this pretty pink ribbon with me."

 **22) Spider**

"Skippa! There's a spider in the shower!" Private's cry echoed down the stairs.

"I'll take care of it," Kowalski said before Skipper got up with this newspaper in hand.

 **23) Lipstick**

Marlene was speechless Rico took one look at her, left the room and came back with the tissue, mirror, and tube of lipstick. Before wordlessly wiping off lipstick she had on and applying the one he had brought.

"What do you think?" He offered to the mayor and her eyes widened surprise helpful in natural her lips looked.

"You're coming with me the next time I go make-up shopping."

 **24) Fahrenheit**

Private didn't think he would ever adapt using Fahrenheit over Celsius it didn't make any plenty sense.

 **25) Notebooks**

After repeatedly knocking over stacks of notebooks in nearly every room Skipper gave Kowalski an alternative: either clean up the notebooks himself or he'd do it for him.

 **26) Rosary**

Of the many items on Rico's nightstand the rosary was the most surprising.

 **27) Aspirin**

If they were being honest most of their budget was spent on aspirin.

 **28) Crying**

Rumor had at that anyone who ever saw a penguin cry was never seen again.

 **29) Zombie**

Skipper hot and anointing private curled up on the end of the couch – that new smart phone had turned the boy into a zombie.

 **30) Order**

Kowalski's lab had a certain order about it although to most it looked like chaos.

 **31) Chaos**

Rico's studio was chaos at a first glance but over time one could see that things were really in order.

 **32) Interrupted**

Their lips had barely touched, not even getting a chance to taste each other, before the sound of a door slamming had them breaking apart. Something Kowalski was thankful for, it was too soon, it would have been a mistake to act on Rico's vulnerable state.

 **33) Soft**

Marlene had taken to stealing Skipper's T-shirts so she could sleep in them but how could he blame her when they were so soft.

 **34) Drowning**

Not that Private would ever say anything about it, but with all the secrets we was keeping from his team, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

 **35) Elbow**

"It's humanly impossible to lick your elbow." The words died on Kowalski's tongue as he watched Rico succeed in in doing what he had just said couldn't be done. He stumbled over his words as Rico did it to his other elbow just to prove it wasn't a fluke.

"You said 'humanly impossible' not Rico impossible." Skipper reminded the lieutenant.

 **36) No time**

"But Skippa, I just need to use the bathroom, it'll only take a minute."

"No time Private, Shark Week starts in 30 seconds."

 **37) Breathe again**

With Mr. Tux in the open Private felt like he could finally breathe again.

 **38) Stains**

Kowalski often reminded the team that just because something didn't leave a stain it didn't mean that it wasn't still there.

 **39) Cinnamon**

Having Rico as the team chef could be frightening at times. Especially when he started setting chocolate and cinnamon along with chicken and several types of peppers on the counter.

 **40) Hands**

Skipper's hands were large, vaguely square shaped, and thick with callouses. Rico's were similar, but while his hands were still large and covered his scars rather than callouses, his fingers were surprisingly long and nimble. Which was a shared trait with Kowalski, except the scientist's hands were thin like the rest of his body and instead of scars, the occasional nicotine stain could be seen. Finally there was Private whose hands were fairly average and still unmarked with impeccable nails.


	3. Moments 41-60

**Just a reminder that there's a link to my tumblr as well as the Park Avenue ask-blog on my profile.**

* * *

 **Moments 41-60**

 _"A good Shepard knows time like no other, and a good Shepard sleeps well, even while dreaming of wolves." –Steve Cash_

 **41) Puzzle**

Kowalski had a genius IQ which was why it puzzled him to no end as to how Julien of all people had been able to come up with a solution before him.

 **42) Massacre**

It wasn't the first time Rico left behind a massacre and it wouldn't be the last.

 **43) Circus**

To this day Skipper hated the circus and polka dots.

 **44) Paperclip**

The fun of watching peoples' faces whenever Rico coughed up a paperclip to pick a lock never got old.

 **45) Diet**

Eclectic was one way to describe the Penguins' diet, it seemed like there wasn't anything they wouldn't eat.

 **46) Last to Know**

"I can't do this Skipper."

"What are you talking about Marlene? It was only a sprain, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not it Skipper. What if it's not a sprain next time? What if it wasn't a sprain this time? You got hurt and I was the last to know. I'm always the last to know."

 **47) Poison**

Working in espionage Private knew quite well that poison was far from the coward's choice.

 **48) Handwriting**

It was easy to tell whichever Penguin had left a note to the point where they didn't need to sign their names. Skipper always wrote in a clear small print while Kowalski's handwriting was sharp, angled, and near illegible. Script was the best way to describe Rico's and Private wrote in a tight, neat cursive.

 **49) Jeans**

Everyone on the block was speechless the first time they ever saw Skipper in jeans and a button down shirt.

 **50) Smoke**

Rico hated that Kowalski smoked, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like how Kowalski smelled after he came in from having a cigarette.

 **51) Bones**

Private wasn't a doctor but he knew that bones shouldn't be outside of the skin.

 **52) Penny**

It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, Skipper always checked the date of every penny he came across.

 **53) Jars**

The jars lining the one shelf in the back of Kowalski's lab were an array of horror –hearts, eyes, and that single wombat brain he really needed to do something with.

 **54) Drunk**

The team could only hope and pray that none of their enemies learned how loose-lipped Skipper could get when he was drunk…or sleep deprived.

 **55) Plastic**

"Who knew a little piece of plastic could hold so much magic!"

"You didn't listen to one word I said about that credit card did you." Maurice rolled his eyes, he didn't know why he expected anything else.

 **56) Towels**

Private hadn't factored in Kowalski's love of robes as well as Rico and Skipper's lack of shame when he decided to steal all the towels as an April Fool's Day prank. He also didn't take into account how fragile the his ego was.

 **57) Stars**

Some days Marlene swore she could see the stars in Skipper's eyes they were such a dark blue.

 **58) Post-Its**

Kowalski developed a habit of leaving passive aggressive post-it notes around the base.

 **59) Soap**

There were always three types of soap/bodywash in their bathroom: Old Spice for Skipper, Irish Spring for Kowalski, and some type of Axe for Private. Rico didn't care what he smelled like and grabbed whatever was closest, although he more often than not used Irish Spring.

 **60) Coffee Mugs**

They had to replace coffee mugs more often than they cared to admit…or at least Skipper and Kowalski had to.


	4. Moments 61-80

Chapter 4

Moments 61-80

 _"If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made of." – Bruce Lee_

 **61) Ice Cream**

Snow cones were good, but in Kowalski's opinion ice cream was better.

 **62) Munchies**

Skipper was ready to put locks on their cabinets and fridge. Julien could satisfy his munchies elsewhere.

 **63) Pajamas**

Private felt his cheeks grow hot as he slowly realized he was the only one on the team that owned and wore actual pajamas.

 **64) Think Tank**

"Idiots! Every last one of them," Kowalski practically snarled as he stormed through the front door after working in a think tank for the past two weeks. That was the last time he would ever volunteer for something like that.

 **65) Left**

"Your other left Private," Skipper sighed wondering if it was too late to say the new recruit wasn't working out as originally thought.

 **66) Snow**

Julien did think he'd ever grow tired of seeing snow come every year.

 **67) Peach**

There was one thing Kowalski found himself often missing -his mother's homemade peach pie.

 **68) Drool**

In Rico's opinion, he may snore, but the fact that Kowalski drooled made him the worst person to share a bed with.

 **69) Buried Alive**

Marlene had only read about being buried alive in thriller novels, in reality it was far more terrifying.

 **70) Malfunction**

No one batted an eye when the apartment shook and a string of curses came from Kowalski's lab.

 **71) Mistaken**

To say it was a case of mistaken identity when Marlene accidently bleached her hair blonde was an understatement.

 **72) Dynamite**

Skipper shook his head when he read over the expense report between Rico's dynamite, Kowalski's bulk lime Jell-O purchases, and the repairs costs from the duo. They would be facing some serious budget cuts.

 **73) Uprising**

It took a long time for any of them to trust the kitchen appliances after the nanobot uprising and even longer to trust Kowalski when it came to his "brilliant" upgrades.

 **74) Gun Fight**

Rico and Skipper were probably the only people who could bring a knife to a gun fight and win.

 **75) Meat is Meat**

Private wasn't picky, but he found it hard to live with Skipper's meat is meat rule when it came to survival missions.

 **76) Guardian**

Nigel hadn't felt prepared to become anyone's legal guardian, but he would do his best not only for his nephew, but his late sister.

 **77) Freshmeat**

Manfredi and Johnson grinned when they were told would be getting a new recruit.

 **78) Rare Sighting**

It was rare sight to see any of the Penguins by themselves.

 **79) Long Drive**

Private preferred to fly as long drives made him restless.

 **80) Shiver**

Kowalski was terrified when Rico's hand brushed his (an action that had occurred countless time with no reaction) and a shiver ran down his spine.


End file.
